Traditional Graveyard Visit
by Dramione13
Summary: Every year, they came to the same place to pay their respects; without having to coordinate with each other.


**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! So...this is a little one-shot I wrote for one of my followers on tumblr, whatyouknow-pao. She had requested a story that had to do with Hermione and Harry visiting the Potters graveyard. They are friends and of course I paired Hermione with Draco and Harry with Ginny. It's just a little something that I came up with. Hopefully it's not too terrible. Anywho, let me know what you think!

And I am currently writing the new chapter for SA and UA. They are just taking a little bit longer than expected but they should be done and submitted to my beta either this week or the next. Thank you for your endless patience on them! _MUCH_ appreciated. :D

Hope you all had a wonderful new year's day! :)

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns it all. I only own this plot.

* * *

A man stood by himself with his hands in his jacket pockets, taking a deep breath before turning his head towards the shadow of a person walking slowly.

He wanted to release a small chuckle. The person was practically waddling over and yet made the effort to trek up towards him. She probably woudn't be happy about his current amusement so he decided that it was best to keep that bit of humour to himself.

Instead, he called out, "I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Of course I would be here. Was there any doubt?"

"Well, you are 8 months pregnant. And with a Malfoy child to boot."

She snorted. "So? That didn't stop me the first time I was pregnant. Why would this second time be any different?"

A small smile tugged at his lips. "I guess you're right."

With a few more steps, Hermione finally joined Harry and she tried to even out her breathing as quietly as she could. Dear Merlin, she couldn't believe just how much this baby tired her out. When she had Scorpius a few years ago, she didn't remember being this bad.

She sighed as she rubbed her belly. She just hoped that her second delivery would be much faster than her first.

Before Hermione could protest, Harry conjured chairs for both of them and without another word, began sit down and looked down at the massive tombstone before them. Hermione soon followed. Despite knowing what it said, they still read it together in silence:

In loving Memory Of

James Potter * Lily Potter

Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981

_The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death._

They sat there for a few more moments, letting the wind play with their hair as they both got lost in their own thoughts. When it became a little unbearable, Hermione stood slowly and waddled towards the grave. She drew out her wand and conjured a small wreath of white roses before it.

Ever since they had first come, Hermione always felt the need to conjure them. It felt weird if she didn't do so and the grave did need some kind of recognition. So she conjured the wreath every year without fail.

She honestly didn't remember why she went with white that first time. She hadn't gone to many funerals before but she had read that white roses meant purity and innocence. She had also read somewhere else that white roses could further mean honour, spiritual love and respect. In a way, she guessed that that was why she chose them. The Potters death signified all of that pretty well. Not to mention, they had been innocent in their death. They definitely did not deserve to die the way they had.

When she finished, she made her way back towards Harry who looked at the flowers pensively.

"I can't believe it's already been ten years since we first found their grave," he said as he leaned forward on his chair, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Hmm," she replied.

Honestly, she had no idea what to say.

They sat there a little bit longer as Hermione continued to rub her belly. The baby had started to kick one of her ribs and it was starting to ache. In an effort to get her mind off the pain, she decided to break the silence.

"So how's Ginny?"

"Good. She's currently with Molly along with our two kids."

Hermione's eyebrows rose at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah. They are back on speaking terms if you can believe it."

"Huh. Well, that's good to hear. I always thought Molly would keep giving Ginny the silent treatment since she refuses to quit the Harpies."

"Well…it's a work in progress and I think Molly rather missed having the kids around. I'm just glad that they are trying to accept each other's opinions as grown-ups. It was getting tiresome being caught in the middle."

"I bet. And I just hope that Ginny strongly considers maternity leave for her next pregnancy instead of insisting to be on a broom."

"Oh, I'm sure she learned her lesson with Albus."

They both laughed as they remembered a very pregnant and irate Ginny trying to fly when the team manager froze her broom to the ground and threatened to kick her off the team. There was no way they were going to let her play when she was starting to show at four months. It was rather a shock that Ginny had managed to get away with playing for so long without anyone finding out. She had played two full games when she was finally discovered; a fact that had actually upset the team and Harry when he found out as well.

"And how are James and Albus?"

"At the moment? James is probably tormenting Albus with his blasted fake wand. I swear that boy is a handful. And has a penchant for trouble."

"Hmm, I wonder where he inherited that from."

He chuckled. "Merlin knows, it wasn't from me."

Hermione snorted a laugh.

With a smirk, he asked, "How are things with you and the Malfoys?"

"Crazy as ever."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, not really."

Harry laughed. It was no big secret that her in-laws drove her insane. Especially when they found out she was having another son. Though they no longer held on to old blood notions, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were still a very traditional family. That drove Hermione and Draco spare.

She sighed and shook her head. Why couldn't they be more like her parents?

They sat there a few more minutes without saying a word though now the silence was rather comfortable than previously.

As Harry thought things over, he couldn't help but wish that he had told her sooner just how much her accompanying him meant. Without even having to ask, Hermione always came. How she managed to come alone, he never knew.

Malfoy was notorious for wanting to know where she went or who she was going out with. And it wasn't because he didn't trust her or that he was controlling but rather because he was rather attached to her; a fact that sometimes irritated Hermione. She knew he meant well about it but sometimes, when he really grated on her last nerve, she would put her foot down and got her much-needed space for a few days.

_Maybe this was one of those moments_, Harry thought in amusement.

And maybe, this was finally the day he would get to say his thanks.

"Hermione..." he began, while looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah?"

"I know I've never said anything before throughout all these years, but-"

"Harry, you don't have to say anything."

He looked up at her. "But I should. Really, I should have said something bef-"

"No, Harry. It's been my pleasure to be here for you. No no, listen. You don't have to tell me how grateful you've been. I know. Your actions have spoken more loudly than words. And even though you've never asked me to join you, I couldn't bear the thought of coming here alone. And if I were in your shoes, I know you would have done the same for me. It's as I said many years before: we're in this together."

He gave her a small smile before releasing a shaky sigh as Hermione reached out one of her hands to grasp his.

With a smile of her own, she said, "You're my best friend, Harry. Of course I wouldn't let you go through this alone."

She squeezed his hand and turned to look at the graves and Harry soon followed.

Though he had said this before, he would never get tired of saying it: he really did have the best of friends a bloke could ask for.

When it finally got chilly for both of them, they got up and Harry, with a wave of his wand, vanished their chairs.

He turned towards Hermione and pulled her into a hug which she returned just as fiercely.

"Same time, next year?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was enjoyable and not too random! :D**


End file.
